Found Again
by MusicIsMyLover
Summary: Nina has moved back to America and do her old class mates follow? Has she found a new boyfriend? What will her and Fabian's relationship going to be like? You'll have to read to find out. Please review! I know it's quite a short story but I couldn't think of anything else to write.
1. Chapter 1

Nina pov

Since Gran's health issues last year I am staying in America. I walked into my old school and went to the office to get my timetable. I walked into my first period class. "Nina!" I heard my old friend Austin yell. I smiled and he ran up to me and hugged me then lifted me up and then I was followed by hugs from my friends: David, Jack, Nicole and Zoe. "I've missed you so much!" Nicole said. "What have I missed?" I asked and we sat down. "Well, Austin has been missing you the most. David and Zoe go out and that's it." Nicole said. The bell rang and I sat next to Austin "We're all going to the mall after school do you want to come?" he asked and I nodded then the teacher started talking.

Fabian pov

I can't believe Nina isn't coming back this year I'm just going to half to suck it up and deal with it. We sat in Mr. Winkler's class "Class Mr Sweet was impressed with your work last year and he has organized a trip with another school in America. He has contacted your parents and they are okay with it, fine yourself lucky you're going to America." He said and went on with the lesson.

Nina pov

We found out that we were doing something with an English school coming over, I just hope that it isn't my old one I wouldn't be able to face them. "Hey Nina!" I heard David shout "grab you're guitar we're just about to start practicing." He said and I picked up my guitar walked over. We have been having band practices for about two months now since I got back. I was on back up guitar and female lead, Austin was on lead guitar and male lead, David was on drums, Zoe and Nicole are backup singers and Jack is keyboard. "1...2..3..4.." David said.

**Nina:** **Don't walk away****  
****Like you always do****  
****This time******

**Baby you're the only thing****  
****That's been****  
****On my mind******

**Ever since you've left****  
****I've been a mess****  
****Nicole and Zoe: (You won't answer your phone)******

**Nina: I'll say it once****  
****And I'll leave you alone****  
****But I gotta let you know******

**Austin: I wanna get back****  
****To the old days****  
****When the phone****  
****Would ring****  
****And I knew it****  
****Was you******

**Nina: I wanna talk back****  
****And get yelled at****  
****Fight for nothing****  
****Like we used to******

**Austin and Nina: Oh, kiss me****  
****Like you mean it****  
****Like you miss me****  
****Cause I know that you do******

**I wanna get back****  
****Get back****  
****With you******

**Nina: Don't look at me that way****  
****I see it in your****  
****Eyes******

**Don't worry about me****  
****I've been****  
****Fine******

**I'm not gonna lie****  
****I've been a mess****  
****Since you've left******

**And every time I see you****  
****It gets more and more****  
****Intense******

**I wanna get back****  
****To the old days****  
****When the phone****  
****Would ring****  
****And I knew it****  
****Was you******

**I wanna talk back****  
****And get yelled at****  
****Fight for nothing******

**Like we used to******

**Austin: Oh, kiss me****  
****Like you mean it****  
****Like you miss me****  
****Cause I know that you do******

**I wanna get back****  
****Get back****  
****With you******

**You were the only one****  
****I wanted****  
****And you were the first one****  
****I fell for******

**You're the only one****  
****That I've been needing****  
****And I don't want to be****  
****Lonely anymore******

**Austin and Nina: I wanna get back****  
****To the old days****  
****When the phone****  
****Would ring****  
****And I knew it****  
****Was you******

**I wanna talk back****  
****And get yelled at****  
****Fight for nothing****  
****Like we used to!******

**Oh, kiss me****  
****Like you mean it****  
****Like you miss me****  
****Cause I know****  
****That you do******

**I wanna get back****  
****Get back****  
****With you******

**Nicole and Zoe: (Get back)****  
****Get back****  
****(Get back)****  
****Get back******

**(Get back)****  
****Get back****  
****(Get back)****  
****Get back******

**Austin and Nina: Oh, kiss me****  
****Like you mean it****  
****Like you miss me****  
****Cause I know****  
****That you do******

**I wanna get back****  
****Get back****  
****I wanna get back****  
****Get back******

**I wanna get back****  
****Get back****  
****Get back****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Great rehearsal guys." Zoe said and sat next to Jack. "I've got to go. Need to look after my cousin. See you guys later." Jack said and left. "Yeah I better be off too." I said. "I'll walk you home" I heard Austin say. "Sure." I said and we left.

Amber pov

We arrived in America and it was hot, much hotter than England. "Yay we're here!" I said getting my suitcase of the conveyer belt. "Right, everyone stay together. We don't want anyone lost." Mr Winkler said. I saw Fabian take a guitar case off the conveyer belt with his suitcase. "You brought you're guitar?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. We got on a bus and went to our hotel.

Nina pov

I got of the school bus with Zoe and noticed a group of pale people that weren't from this school. I walked on with Zoe "Who are those people?" I asked and she looked over "I think it's those English people." She replied. We kept on walking until I heard "Nina!" I turned round "Amber!" I said and ran over and hugged her. "I never knew it was you guys that were coming over." I said and I hugged Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Patricia and even Joy. "I've missed you guys so much. Where's Fabian?" I asked. "Bathroom I think" Eddie answered. "Nina." I heard a voice behind me that sounded familiar, it sounded like Fabian's. I tear ran down my cheek and I turned round and ran up to him. "Fabian" We hugged for a few minutes. "I've got to go but we'll catch up later." I said and wiped my tear. Then I walked off with Zoe.

Austin pov

"Fabian." I heard Nina's voice and she ran up to this guy and hugged him for a few minutes and I walked away with David. "Listen Austin, I know that you like her but it was just a hug. It probably won't turn into something." He said. "I thought she liked me too." I said. "It's only been a few months since she's been back. Give her some time to settle." He said. "Okay, I guess you're right." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina pov

After break Austin and I walked to music. "Who were the people you were hugging?" he asked, I looked up at him. "Friends from England." I answered. "Cool." He said. We walked into class and sat down David and Zoe were sitting together and Jack and Nicole were talking. Our teacher walked in with Fabain and Eddie behind him, Austin and I sat down. "Class today we have two pupils from England joining us today. Welcome Eddie and Fabian." Mr. McFarlane said. "Austin, Nina are you ready to perform?" he asked we nodded and we both picked up a guitar and sat on the two stools at the front of the class, I saw Fabian and Eddie sit down. We started to play the instruments and I started to sing:

Nina:** For you, there'll be no more crying,****  
****For you, the sun will be shining,****  
****And I feel that when I'm with you,****  
****It's alright, I know it's right******

**To you, I'll give the world****  
****To you, I'll never be cold****  
****'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,****  
****It's alright, I know it's right.******

Nina and Austin: **And the songbirds are singing,****  
****Like they know the score,****  
**Nina: **And I love you, I love you, I love you,****  
****Like never before.******

**And I wish you all the love in the world,****  
****But most of all, I wish it from myself.******

Austin: **And the songbirds keep singing,****  
****Like they know the score,****  
****And I love you, I love you, I love you,****  
**Nina and Austin: **Like never before, like never before.**

We finished the song and there was a round of applause. I couldn't help thinking about Fabian the whole time. I really need to talk to Amber about this. Why does this have to be so confusing? I like Austin I've known him since first grade but I only ended Fabina because I wasn't going back to Anubis. "Well down you two." Mr McFarlane said.

Fabain pov

As Nina was singing I couldn't help but think of Fabina. When she finished we all clapped. I still like her I never stopped loving her and I know she didn't want to break up. "You still like her don't you?" Eddie asked and I looked at him and said "Yeah, I never stopped." Maybe I should talk to Amber about this. The bell rang and these kids called Kyle and Mark showed us to the drama class room were Mr. Winkler and the rest of the class were. "Amber!" I said and I walked over to her. "Hey Fabian, what's up?" she said. "I need relationship advice." I said. "Oh have you met an American girl?" she asked. "Well kind of, I've known her for a few years now." I said. "Oh my god, it's Nina! Isn't it? You still like Nina. Aw this is SO cute." She said. "Amber, keep your voice down." I said. "Sorry, well you came to the right girl for help! Okay the first thing you need to do is hang out more with her as friends, that's all the advice I can give you right now keep me updated!" she said and I went over to talk to Eddie.

Nina pov

I was walking down the hall with Nicole and Jack. We walked past a drama classroom; I saw my old class in there. "Um-guys I've got to go. Catch up with you later." I knocked on the door and walked in "Nina," Amber said. I walked over to her. "I need some advice, relationship advice." I said and sat down. "Well, who's it?" she asked. "Fabian." I said. "Wow, I just helped him with some relationship advice." She said. Has he found himself a new girl already? "Who is it?" I asked. "Oh just this girl called Nina Martin." She said. "Really? I asked and she nodded. "I'll give you the same advice as I gave Fabian. Hang out as friends and let them know that they're interested." She said. "Thanks" I walked over to Fabian. "Hey" I said and he looked up. "Hey Nina." He Said. "Do you wanna hang out some time?" I asked. "I'd love to Nina." He said and I sat down next to him. "So what are we talking about?" I asked. "Football" Mick said. "The American kind or the British kind?" I asked and Mick laughed. "The British one." Alfie said. "So not the good kind." I joked and we all ended up laughing. The bell rang. "Well, I've got to go. See you guys soon."

Austin pov

Nicole and Jack came over to sit with us. "Hey, where's Nina?" I asked them. "Talking to those English people." Jack said. Ugh she's probably talking to that Fabian guy that she was hugging this morning. "Austin, you okay?" David asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said "I'll see you guys later, I walked past the drama class were the English pupils were. I stopped and looked inside. I saw Nina, I was right she was talking to 'Fabian'. "Do you wanna hang out some time?" she said. "I'd love to Nina." Fabian replied. Ugh I couldn't stand it. I walked down to my locker and opened it. I looked at all the pictures of Nina and I. I took them out and put them in my bag. "Why such the long face?" I closed the locker to reveal that it was my ex girlfriend Robin. "Nothing you need to know about Robin." I said that and started to walk away. "I know it's Nina." She said and walked away in the other direction.

Nina pov

It was band practice again. I walked into David's garage. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Nina." Zoe replied. "Guys, I have an idea. We should do an acoustic song. I thought of I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz." Austin said and picked up his Gibson and started playing then singing:

Austin: **When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Nina: **I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am**

Austin: **I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.**

I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  


**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**

"That was great Austin." Zoe said. We all agreed after about an hour of band practice we went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian pov

I was waiting at the star bucks with Amber and Alfie for Nina. I wonder if she still likes me. "Hey Nina." I said and as did Alfie and Amber. "Hey guys" she replied and sat down sipping her coffee. "So Fabian, Mr McFarlane wants me to do a music project with one of you guys. Are you up for it?" She asked. I smiled "Yeah I would." I said and we continued talking for about two hours. Alfie checked his watch "Guys we better be getting back to the hotel." He said and we stood up. "Bye Nina." I said and hugged her. "Text me." She said and hugged Amber and Alfie. Then we left. "Fabian Rutter! You're still in love with Nina." Amber said and we laughed.

Nina pov

My phone buzz it's a text from Zoe it said: '_Nina Martin! I saw you in star bucks with Fabian; you're still in love with him aren't you ;)'. _I smiled and replied with '_Maybe :)'._I walked into my house, "Hey Gran, I'm home" I shouted. She walked into the hall "Oh Nina. That nice boy Fabian called he said his texts weren't sending and that you're meant to call him." She said and I stepped onto the stairs "Thanks Gran." I said "Oh- and Austin dropped by you left your guitar music at David's house." She said and handed me the music. Wow, he came all this way to give me my music. Odd. 

I lay on my bed and dial Fabian's number. Yes I know it off by heart. It rang "Hello" he said. "Hey Fabian it's Nina, I got your message." I said. "Oh yeah, I have an idea for that project. I though Lucky by Jason Mraz." He suggested. "I love that song! I can't believe you remember that Fabian. It was playing in the background on our first date." I said. "Come by my house tomorrow and we can practice." I said. "Yeah sure. Can I get the address?" he asked. "It's 24 Fleming Lane." I said. "See you tomorrow Nina. Wait Amber wants to talk." He replied. "Hey Neens." Amber said. "Hey Amber." I said. "I just wanna say that you need to keep me updated on this Fabina thing okay?" she asked. "I promise. I've got to go now Amber." I said. "Bye." She said. "Tell Fabain I said bye." I said and then hung up. I can't believe he remembers that song. He's so sweet.

Patricia pov

"Hey has anyone seen Eddie?" I asked. "Nope sorry." Mara said. "Hey Yacker." I turned round "Eddie! Where have you been?" I asked. "I was out getting you these." He handed me a bunch of flowers. "What are these for?" I asked. "It's been a year since we first met." I said. "Oh Eddie! You shouldn't have." I kissed him. "Please can we stop with the P-D-A?" Jerome asked and I threw a cushion at him.

Fabian pov

I knocked on Nina's door and she answered. "Fabian come on in!" she said and I did. We walked up to her bedroom and I took out my guitar and we practiced. "How have you been Fabian?" she asked. "Sad, I've been missing you but then I found you. Now in 3 days I'm going to lose you again." I said. I can't believe opening up to her was that easy. "F-F-Fabian. You love me again?" she asked. "Who said I did?" I asked and I walked up to her and leaned in for a kiss but then she pulled away. "I ended us because long distance relationships are hard. I think you should go now." She said. I put my guitar back in its case. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said with tears in her eyes. "Bye." I said and left.

Nina pov

It was Friday last period and we had music. We and Fabian were just about to perform "Fabian and Nina go ahead." Mr McFarlane said. Fabain started playing guitar.

Fabain: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Nina: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Fabian: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Nina: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

There was a round of applause and all the other English and American pupils did their performances. I have to say good bye to Fabian. I just have to. "Fabian, goodbye." I said and kissed him. "I kind of forgot to give you it the other day." I said and he laughed. "But you were right Nina, it's for the best if we just stay friends." He said and those 3 words repeat in my head 'just stay friends.' They kept on smashing my heart. He hugged me goodbye and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Fabian pov

What was going on in your head? You said 'no' you're such an idiot. I thought in my head. We were back in the hotel packing. "Amber?" I said. "Yeah Fabes." She answered; she was only in our room to stuff some of her new clothes in Alfie's suitcase. "You're seeing Nina tonight aren't you?" I asked. "Yes and No Fabian you can't tag along." She said and I laughed a bit. "No Amber, can you give her this?" I asked and handed her my navy hoodie that Nina loved to wear. "Aw Fabian are you romantic or what?" she asked and walked away with the hoodie. I just wish she could come back or I could stay here. It's just too big a decision to make.

Nina pov

I was meeting Amber, Joy, Mara and Patricia for a goodbye get together. I was standing outside they're hotel. "Well hello their chosen one." I heard Amber say in a silly voice. I turned around and laughed. "We are missing Mara and Joy. Where are they?" I asked. "Oh, probably still running down the stairs. I recon." Patricia said. "I guess you were having a race?" I asked. "Yeah, we took the lift and they took the stairs." Amber said. Then I saw Mara and Joy walk through the doors out of breath. "I told you we'd lose Joy!" Mara said. "Oh well. It's not like it's the end of the world." Joy said. We laughed and went to the cinema to see a movie. We went back to the hotel. "I guess this is goodbye." I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh Nina don't cry. You can always come and visit." Joy said and hugged me. We said our goodbyes and Mara, Joy and Patricia walked inside the hotel. "Nina, Fabian wanted me to give you something." Amber said and got Fabian's navy hoodie out her bag and gave it to me. I started to well up. "Oh Nina." She said and hugged me. "Tell him I'll always wear it." I said and put it on. "I will." She said and walked into the hotel.

Fabian pov

Joy and Patricia ran into my room. "Guys what are you doing?" I asked and Patricia went up to the window "You're going to tell Nina you love her." Joy said. "Guys she's in sight." Patricia said and Joy ran up to the window. "Hey! Martin!" she shouted and Nina looked back. "We've got prince charming here to tell you something." Patricia said and pulled me over to the window. She was wearing the hoodie. "Nina, I love you." I shouted. "Fabian, I love you too." She shouted. "Let's try this long distance relationship!" I shouted. "Sounds good." She yelled back. "I've got to go now." She shouted. "Bye" I yelled. "Bye byes. Love you." Joy and Patricia yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian pov

We all walked back into Anubis house. Happy to me home well except Amber, she's missing all the shops already. Trudy walked into the hallway "Hello stranger, I've made some pancakes for you and Alfie, Eddie don't go eating them all! And Jerome no food fights." She said and we all laughed. We walked into the dining room to eat. "Trudy, these are amazing!" Alfie said. Victor walked in. "Trudy, please get the spare bed in Ms. Millington's room ready. We have a new pupil arriving in a few days." He said and left. "Ooh a new roommate! Yay! "Amber said and we continued eating our pancakes.

Nina pov

It had been a few days since they left and now I'm at the airport waiting on my flight to England. I was wearing Fabian's hoodie. It was so warm and comfortable. "All passengers going on the flight 094 to Liverpool, England pleas make your way to gate 23." That's me. I got up, picked up my bag and took out my boarding pass and passport. I walked to the gate and done everything and got onto the plane.

Amber pov

I was sitting on the coach reading a magazine. "Amber, since you're new roommate is coming today could you at least help me make her bed." Trudy said. I sighed "Okay Trudy." I said and dropped my magazine and walked up stairs to help. I heard a knock on the door. "She's here!" I said and Trudy went downstairs and I followed. Trudy opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian pov

"NINA!" I heard Amber scream and I had to rush into the hallway. She was already hugging Amber, once she let go I wasn't quite sure. "Nina?" I asked. She smiled and said "Fabian, I'm real."I smiled and kissed her. "You know, my hoodie looks better on you." I said. "Nina!" Patricia and Joy screamed and hugged her. Jerome walked in "So, is the new girl here yet?" he asked. "Hi Jerome." Nina said. "Wait! She isn't new, she's old. Victor owes me a new girl." He joked. "Missed you too." Nina said. Everyone else came in and hugged Nina.

Nina pov

I walked up to my room. God how I missed it, I started unpacking. "Hey Babe." I turned around and saw Fabain standing in front of the door. "Hey." I said and he kissed me. "I've missed you." He said and I smiled. "Fabian it's only been two days." I said but he didn't respond. He kissed me one more time and we lay on the bed next to each other and I drifted asleep.

"Nina, Nina, wake up." Fabian whispered in my ear. I woke up. "What time is it?" I asked. "Six o'clock. It's time for dinner." He said. "You must have been sleepy from your flight." Amber walked in "Guys, hurry up Trudy's waiting." She said. I stood up. "I'm just going to brush my hair and I'll be right down. See you there Fabian?" I asked. "I'll save you your seat." He said and kissed me then left.

Eddie pov

I was waiting for Patricia at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Yacker" I said and she came over to me. "Eddie, what are you doing here I thought you would be scoffing down all the food by now." She answered. "I have a surprise for you." I said. "Oh come on Eddie, not right now I'm really hungry!" she said. "I made a picnic" I said. "Where is it?" she asked. "Just come with me?" I asked. "Okay." She said and I took her hand.

Patricia pov

I was walking with Eddie to somewhere he had put his hand over my eyes so I don't know where we are going. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "Almost, just walk through this door." He said and I put my hands out so I could open the door. He took his hands off of my eyes. "The drama classroom?" I asked. "No, well yes. It's were we first met." He said. "Aw Eddie, this is so thoughtful." I said and kissed him. I couldn't help it he was being such a romantic lately. "Patricia, I done all this because I need to tell you something and we've never told each other this before." He said. "Eddie, what is it? You say anything to me." I said. He took my hand and we sat on the sofa. "Patricia, I'm falling in love with you. Actually I think I've already fallen in love." He said. "Eddie what are you trying to say?" I asked. "I'm trying to say that, I love you Yacker." He said. I kissed him "I love you too." I replied.

Jerome pov

Nina and Fabian walked in and sat down. I think I'll give Nina a good old welcome back. I whispered my plan into Alfie's ear and he nodded. He started to eat his spaghetti in a horrible way. "Alfie stop eating like a two year old!" Mara said. "But it tastes better this way." He said with a mouthful of spaghetti and spitting sauce. I grabbed my fork and put some spaghetti on it ready to shoot it at Alfie. "Oh come on Alfie stop playing with your food." I said and basically catapulted him with spaghetti. "Really? Seems like my first day all over again, but no Patricia." Nina said and we all chuckled. "Nice to have you back Neens." Amber said and we continued eating our dinner. It seems like everything is back to normal.


End file.
